dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Update:July 23 2015
The v2.0.x update of DomiNations has been released. The Industrial Age is now available! ---- Advance to the Industrial Age * New units: Biplanes, Zeppelins, and Heavy Tanks * New buildings: Airstrip, Bunker, and Air Defense * New wonders: Kremlin, Statue of Liberty, Brandenburg Gate, and Eiffel Tower * New library techs: Drilling, Savings, Nationalism, and Heavy Weaponry * New mercenaries: Gurkhas, Bedouin Raiders, and Flammpanzers * New achievements: Take Flight and On the Offensive * Generals drive massive tanks on the battlefield at level 21 Titans of Industry Event * Players in the Bronze Age or beyond who log in during the event will receive a seven-day blessing that boosts resource production and league food and gold rewards! More details here. ---- New Viking Conquest Single Player Campaign * Battle through Medieval Europe to claim the lands and loot as your own! ---- Game Balance * Towers, Redoubts, and the Castle will be able to attack airplanes (in addition to the new Air Defense) * Spike Trap damage increased for levels 2-7 * Ballista Tower damage increased for all levels * Catapult level 3 upgrade XP increased from 3,725 to 4,365 * Supply Wagon training time has been decreased in half from 30 minutes to 15 minutes * Supply Train training cost decreased from 8,000 food to 5,500 food * Protect training cost has been increased for all levels to be similar to the cost of other tactics * First Aid healing amount has been halved for all levels * Betrayal training time has slightly increased * Armor, Weapon, and Training Blessings only affect troops trained at the Barracks * Factory level 2 max health increased to 1,350 * Factory construction costs have been changed from food to oil to match the troops it can produce * Walls and gates are more effective, making Light Infantry and Siege the only units that can attack over them * Gatling Guns have a slightly narrower and more realistic cone of fire * Cannon training cost decreased from 20,000 food to 11,000 food * Gate level 9-11 upgrade costs have been increased to match the same level Wall upgrade costs * Cavalry are now immune to knockback * The number of attackers killed to earn Crowns on defense has been slightly increased * Generals now deal 6x damage against other generals (up from 3x) ---- Troop Pathing and Movement Improvements * Troops are much, much less likely to target unnecessary walls. * Melee units can attack without moving directly next to a Building or Enemy Troop! * Troops are less likely to back up before attacking. They’re more likely to get straight into the action! * Supply Wagons are less indecisive and will attempt to heal a Troop at least once before switching to a new Troop (but they’ll switch immediately if the intended troop dies.) * Merc archers shoot over walls again! ---- Map Editor Improvements * The UI has been modified to allow players to see more of their city * Improved performance when using the Pick Up All button * Pick Up All will correctly remove no-troop-deploy zones UI Improvements * You can now preview your opponent’s defensive blessings in the Battle HUD before you attack * Keyboard no longer blocks the passcode on the “Are you there?” confirmation window * Building “tabs” have been added in the army training windows to quickly switch between buildings * Defense history will show the level of a general that your opponent deployed against you * Support has been added for Android Back button on Wonder Change and Revolution windows * Added a Google Play login button during the tutorial Bug Fixes and Improvements * Troops will no longer stand in formation outside of the Barracks’ boundaries * Added visual effects to the Supply Wagon health pack * Players can now preview other nations in the Revolution window without needing the required citizens or crowns first * Players no longer receive notifications for chat messages they have already viewed * Banned users will no longer appear on league leaderboards * The Vault will show an icon when your resources can be withdrawn * The Vault buttons will no longer overlap after withdrawing resources * Traps will show an icon when they are ready to be re-armed * Napoleon will no longer defend against nearby attackers while standing on the Castle * Sabotage cannot be used without at least one defensive building in range * Generals now show their level while standing on the Castle * Players can no longer be revenge attacked twice from the same battle * Betrayal will no longer kill a converted unit if its health is too low * Barrage’s icon will change once the tactic has been upgraded in Industrial * Players can no longer search for an opponent (and lose their Peace Treaty) when matchmaking is disabled * Players can no longer be attacked while under an active Peace Treaty that was purchased in the Store * New Goals added * Medal of Honor goal is now based on your current number of medals * Players now receive the full refund when canceling a recently-started Wonder * Having the '+' symbol in a player name no longer causes multiplayer matchmaking to crash * League leaderboards will no longer display players who do not belong in your current league * Leaderboard tutorial no longer freezes if the Android native back button is pressed * The Greek refund nation power now refunds the correct amount of resources when upgrading either one wall at a time or multiple walls simultaneously * The German bonus troop damage nation power is now called ‘Teutonic Fury’ and plays a special animation for troops deployed in battle while active * Trees will no longer spawn on top of Oil Seeps * The last Forest expansion available in the Classical Age is now clearable in that age Thanks! For all the latest and greatest information, keep checking the forums and be sure to like DomiNations on "Facebook" and follow @PlayDomiNations on "Twitter"! ---- Category:Updates